


Written in the Stars

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurs, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Moonlight, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Created for an anonymous recipient for the rarepair_shorts Summer Wishlist event with the prompts: trees, casual nudity, creatures, scenery porn.Made with Clip Studio Paint Pro and a Wacom Intuos graphics tablet. The trees were made using the Husky maple leaf and Foliage brushes from the program, and the stars with the Running color spray brush.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Created for an anonymous recipient for the rarepair_shorts Summer Wishlist event with the prompts: trees, casual nudity, creatures, scenery porn.
> 
> Made with Clip Studio Paint Pro and a Wacom Intuos graphics tablet. The trees were made using the Husky maple leaf and Foliage brushes from the program, and the stars with the Running color spray brush.


End file.
